Hawley's Return Dis
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Griffin Story Arc Roleplay Hawley's Return 33 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago ((Just a little backstory for those wondering: Griffin was recently taken by Professor James Moriarty, criminal mastermind and "the Napoleon of crime", after Weir's party a while ago. Moriarty wants Griffin's invisibility formula, as well as other research from the Society, and threatened to kill him if he didn't deliver. As Moriarty's underling Moran was killed during the party (but he actually killed himself, to stop the Society from finding information about Moriarty), Moriarty decided to take matters into his own hands and take Griffin. Moriarty also had an interest in invisible man Jonathan Cheshire, but Cheshire escaped. And so, this picks up about a three weeks after Weir's party.)) This was a mistake. This was a big mistake. Griffin stumbled along the street, trying to avoid pushing into pedestrians as his bare feet pattered on the cobblestone. He had managed to escape from the warehouse Moriarty was keeping him in relatively unscathed. Though that endeavour managed to be successful in physical terms, the previous weeks before was less than gratifying. His injuries were thankfully confined to the face; with bruises along his nose and cheek, and two black eyes making his blue eyes stick out like diamonds. One of Moriarty's henchmen, a French towering bulk of a man called Ravache, had nearly beaten Griffin to a pulp. His teeth were in near constant pain; if he enunciated any word his incisors would scream in unseen pain. Of course, none of this mattered. No one could see his injuries, nor could he in a mirror. Hawley Griffin had turned himself permanently invisible. He didn't want to be invisible. He didn't want to be kidnapped by Moriarty. He didn't want drink his diluted formula in order to escape. He didn't want to go back to the Society after what he'd been through. Moriarty had told him a few things that he, and Griffin imagined nearly all of the Society, didn't know about the aforementioned Society. But, he didn't have any choice. Who would take in someone like him? And now, the invisible man was making his way back to his lodgings at the Society. He knew that perhaps Moriarty had placed a watchful and vulture-like upon the grand building. Though it wasn't like Moriarty's men could find him; except for the strange silvery outline of a man that formed when it began to rain. Griffin rapped on the large green door, deciding against barging in or even breaking in, deciding against his natural instincts. He didn't know if it was open or locked; he hadn't left the Society for months, not since the fateful restaurant bombing and Moriarty's blatant threat. Shuddering against the rain, Griffin waited, and at moments prayed for an answer. ((ENTER!)) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited *The door was answered by Isabella. Squinting against the rain, the brown haired girl looked up and down the street and then, seeing nobody showing any signs of having knocked, laughed and shut the door again.* Blasted boys. They were rather lucky it was only me! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Griffin wanted to wait for a second before scaring the girl at the door. Unfortunately, she closed the door before he could. Rolling his eyes he knocked again, and simply would tell the girl immediately who he was; but definitely not what happened. He never met her before. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited *She opened the door again, with a hard stare at the apparently still empty space.* ((They have met before once, actually - pancakes. Are you retconning that for some reason, or shall that just mean that he thinks he's never met her before?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Oh, now I remember; sorry!)) "Evenin'." Griffin muttered to the girl. She did look somewhat familiar to him now; for whatever reason he thought of pancakes. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago *Isabella hardly jumped at all.* Evening. Who's there? 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Dr. Hawley Griffin, please let me in." Griffin replied irritably. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited You're never! That's amazing. *Now she knew where to look, she could see the raindrops spattering off a total absence of Griffin. She went to open the door, then hesisated.* No offence, but how do I know you're who you say you are? 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Isn't the door already open?)) "Because what you don't see is what I am." Griffin replied. There was a short pause of silence. He sighed. "I've turned myself invisible. I'm cold, wet, hungry and exhausted. Let me in and find things that will remedy what I have described of myself." 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago There's supposed to be another one. A burglar, apparently. Or for all I know you could be a stranger who's stolen his formula. *Isabella weighed him up for a moment, then nodded.* All right, I believe you. Come on you sound about all in. *Having made her mind up, she moved quickly.* I think your room's locked. I haven't got the key, have you? (( It was, but whatever. bY the way, is it general knowledge that Griffin's been kidnaped, or do the Lodgers in general just know that he deosn't seem to be around at the moment? Of course, it's hard to be quite sure whether Griffin is still about the place or not, for all sorts of reasons :-D ) )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((I'd imagine that word spreads quick throughout the Society, see Chapter Two for evidence.)) "No, I don't. Hard to keep hold of things when you've been forcibly kidnapped by one of London's most notorious criminal minds..." Griffin replied irritably. "My name is Dr. Hawley Griffin, I created the original formula to make one invisible. That burglar stole a diluted version of it and has since become permanently invisible. I don't know where he is, nor care." Griffin walked in, and took a nearby coat from a stand, putting it on quickly. "Satisfied?" 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Well, she's been away, anyhow. But the others will know, then. Just checking that Lewis and Millie hadn't tried to keep that dark, like certain other things about that night! I haven't been keeping up with everything.)) What! Good heavens. * the news had clearly somehow managed to miss Isabella.* Best come into the kitchen in the meantime then, at least there can't help but be a fire there. I'll ask Mz Hyde if she has a spare key when I can find her. *She set off as she spoke, addressing the last remarks to the line of wet bare footprints accompanying her down the hall.* You kidnapped. Those other three still missing. I don't know what this place is com- hang on. Have you not got any clothes on? 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Apart from this coat, no. The formula only applies to living material." Griffin replied, starting to become lightheaded and weary. "Maybe some... whisky... wouldn't go amiss?" 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Origianl Griffin missed a trick. He did make some cloth invisible (the cat found it and didn't like it at all). He should have got a lot of white wool and made himself some invisible clothes. Prehaps he hadn't time.)) *Isabella blushed and looke indignant at the same time.* You must be friz! *The Soctey's kichen is its usual orange and yellow self, and as predicted, there's a fire going. Nobody else seems to be about.* Back in a tick. *Isabella hurried away. A few minutes later she reappeared, carrying towels, dry clothes and the whisky decanter from the dining hall.* Those are Dr Geovanni's so if they doesn't fit you, nothing will. I feel a bit mean stealing the poor lamb's clothes but... *shrugs*. He's not using it right now. Do you want to call the police? •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Griffin quickly slipped them on, flinging the coat off to the floor. It was nice to be wearing clothes again. He dabbed his face off with the towel, and drank copious amounts of whiskey. "The police won't help. Corruptible and contemptible pigs." he replied. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Millie heard a knock at the main door on her way to the kitchen. When she answered it she found a very cold invisible man outside and through the rain and the slight smell of old blood she could just make out his scent. Her eyes widened, "Oh my god!" She immediately grabbed Griffin's arm and yanked him inside the building and slammed the door behind him. "Where have you been, I mean where did they take you? I've been fretting for weeks!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Griffin flinched at Millie's yanking, and winced in pain as she pulled him inside. At least there wasn't any rain in here. He nearly collapsed on the floor, instead collapsing to his knees. "I'll tell you when I've had some food, some clothes and some paint." he replied. 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Yup, Right!" She said affirmatively as she slipped her coat off and overlaid it on his shoulders, she grabbed his arm again but this time she was much more gentle and propped him back up on his feet. "Let's go." She ushered her new room since his room was locked dew to his absence. She guestered for him to sit down on one of the two beds as she rummaged through her uncle's clothes then handed him some pajamas, " If my uncle asks; I didn't give you these." She took a bottle out of her pocket, labeled Tylenol and shook two pills out the set them next to a glass of water, "That's for pain, I'll be right back with food." (I'm not completely sure if his room would be locked, just tell me if it's not and I'll edit it) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((Well, I'd imagine it would be.)) Griffin slipped on the pyjamas hastily, not caring whose they were or what they'd do if they found out. Next, he downed the pills and drank the glass down to the bottom. It wasn't refreshing, Moriarty had seen to it that he'd be given water, but it was nourishing nonetheless. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie closed the door behind her and rushed down to the kitchen, It was brunch time she wasn't sure what he wanted but she imagined that he didn't care what it was so long as it's food, so she got a large tray and hastily put one of each item on it, with some tea. Then she hurried back to the room, careful not to spill her burden. When she entered the room again she set the tray down infront of him, "Just eat what you want." She plainly said "You're permanent now right? I don't think Gri- my uncle has any paint though, since that's not what he uses for his visibility." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Without a second after Millie placed the tray down, Griffin grabbed the various pieces of meat and vegetables, gobbling them down like a hungry wolf. The strands of chicken jumbled about inside his mouth, floating above the collar until tumbling down the throat. It was horrific but strangely fascinating. Griffin didn't exactly like tea; he would've preferred brandy or something of that ilk, but nevertheless the hot liquid refreshed him nonetheless. "Yes. I had to..." he replied, chewing vigorously as he spoke. "Moriarty kept an elaborate watch on me. Held me under lock and key in some dingy warehouse for weeks." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie was unfazed by the sight of and eating invisible man, she was more interested in what he was saying, "I wish I could say that you're safe here now, but I'm not sure about that... Any details about the warehouse? Any street names you remember or context clues, like sights, smells, sounds? . . . Did he get your formula?" She asked barely able to hide her eagerness with all the questions in her head. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "No... I didn't see where I was. It was dark and cold." Griffin mumbled. "As for Moriarty getting my formula, I made sure that I drank all of it. Moriarty had only visited me once during my stay there, primarily to torture me. Told me that he wanted me to create the formula firsthand. His men gathered the necessary equipment and ingredients for men, and I set to work. It was gruelling." He took another bite from the chicken leg. "Any sign of rebellion from me, and..." he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a small fading cut. "That was my first punishment." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie came closer for a better examination, "Will you need me to treat your wounds?" •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "It's nothing that'll fix itself. Leave them." Griffin sternly replied, moving his arm away from her. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Just trying to help..." she mumbled to herself, then spoke up again, " besides the invisiblity' how did you get out of there? I imagine it's not as easy as just disappearing and leisurely strolling off." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Well, the process took longer than expected. It might've been the floundered resources those bundling fools brought me, I don't know. They noticed almost immediately. The sight of a collection of muscles and a skeleton wasn't exactly hard to notice." He chowed down another bite. "They were petty street thugs and dimwitted thieves. I could deal with them anyway. Once I finally turned, I made sure that they couldn't copy the formula, and I destroyed everything I had built there. It wasn't that hard. One of the blighters clubbed me on the back. But it was a stray throw, and I managed to get away relatively unscathed." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Well good..." she felt a lot better knowing this, "but this will definitely be the first place they come looking for you it would be best for you to leave London, or at the very least get some strong allies to assist you." She suggested. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Griffin nearly choked on a piece of lettuce. "Leave London?! Allies?! Moriarty couldn't attack this place even if he tried, which he has. Moran's little suicide attack didn't exactly succeed, did it?" •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "No... but that doesn't mean he won't keep trying, Moriarty's not one to give up. He's going to keep chipping away at this place until he gets to you, your formula, and anything else he needs to have his werewolf - Frankenstein monster- invisible spy- army. This is a lodging place for scientists not an impregnable fortress and he believes this is just his personal library to use and burn at his leisure, so if you think you can just sit here without even anyone to be your aid he's going to get you back. You may be hard to find but not impossible, especially in a dusty, sooty, overpopulated area like London. And believe me, I know all the ways that people can find you." She sternly told him. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Not impregnable. Forgetting a little event recently? Hm? Concerning a certain Frankenstein monster?" Griffin suavely reminded. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "I literally didn't exist in this plain of reality at that time," she reminded growing annoyed by him, " but I've heard plenty about it like, about the massive hole that was left in the society wall, London catching on fire, and all the lodgers involved getting arrested for it, and... yes I do remember hearing that you were among the convicted," she said pessimisticly, "but hey at least you stopped four dumb disfigured animals and a half crazed vivisecting hermit with a flamethrower from getting a collection of reanimated corpse parts, good for you!" She pretended to congratulate with a tone oozing with sarcasm, " Now, Forgetting another little event recently? Hm?" She mimicked in the same suave tone Griffin used, "about a certain maths professor grabbing a certain optical fragmenter right out of his own room of this society and leavening not since being seen again? Well, how impregnable is that?" •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "EVERYONE WAS VIRTUALLY DRUNK!" Griffin shouted, losing his temper, flipping the plate away from the table, and toppling the chair to the floor as he stood up. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited The second those last words left her lips she winced knowing she was going to regret it and she was right when he did that, she put her fingers on her timple as she looked at the mess and sighed, ". . . Yeah... but you get my point, right?" She then shook her head, "I really need to filter what I say, this is why my uncle's not talking to me today..." She grumbled to herself then walked over to the desk to grab a bottle of whiskey and pore a couple of glasses. "Just calm down and I'll stop talking." She tieredly said with two drinks in her hands and held one out to him. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy